minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
The Totoean Agenda
The Totoean Agenda is a document that outlines Toto's foreign policies and standards. The original document was released on February 27th, 2019 on the MCPE forums. The document itself has been updated on occasion and revised by others that wish to follow it's basic guiding principles. Conception The original draft for the Agenda was conceived sometime between February 22nd-24th by the members of Toto. Its main goals at the time were to tighten Toto's control of space (mainly the planet Pelao) and to regulate head collecting. Many of the ideas for the Agenda would come from 8ds and Stomper_X; with both being members of Toto. Several of these ideas included ways to identify supernations. During early drafts, a religious theme was chosen to give the document a sense of divinity. This idea was later drastically cut back in favor of making the document easier to understand. GummyGuy would be the one to write up the document over four days before eventually releasing it. Right before its release, several names were thought of, including: The Totoean Manifesto, Totoean Declaration of Intent, and The Totoean Decree. The Totoean Agenda was chosen, as members of Toto thought that the name fit the best. Release The Totoean Agenda was released on the MCPE forums on February 27th, 2019, with a mixed reception. Long time allies of Toto agreed with the document's views on supernations, as well as the document's supportive view of server conflict. Newer players viewed the Agenda as being too limiting on their server freedoms and as a source of possible conflict. The Draco Empire would be the first nation to unofficially adopt the Totoean Agenda as part of its main set of policies. First Conflicts Despite the Draco Empire being the first to unofficially adopt the Agenda, it would also become Toto's first target for breaking it. Mitaykata, a member of Draco, would settle an outpost on Pelao, which went against Toto's blockade of the planet. GummyGuy would go as far as to threaten war against Draco before the outpost was finally removed a few days later. Another source of conflict came from two developing nations on MCPE at the time. Both Reichspakt and the Franco-British Union (FBU) were considered supernations according to the Agenda. For weeks, Toto would argue with members of both nations to make cutbacks on their player numbers; making threats of war along the way. Both nations eventually collapsed without any need for war. Roman Adoption Over time, the Draco Empire would rename itself, "Roma", and would become known as the Roman Empire. Dracnoian, the leader of Roma, had been a large supporter of the Agenda since its release. Dracnoain wished to incorporate it into Roman law, so he put the matter up to vote in the Roman senate. On May 4th, 2019, after debate, all nine senators unanimously agreed to adopt and enforce the Totoean Agenda. "Today, Maius 4th, the Senate has concluded it's debate and votes upon the passage of the Totoean Agenda. '' ''The Totoean Agenda... stands as a set of rules for all on the server and shall be enforced by the might of Rome as such. It was written to keep supernations down, and conflict rising, as- in the view of the Agenda- MCPE cannot survive for long without conflict. '' ''The adoption of the Agenda was voted to pass unanimously by all nine Senators, and thusly, as Princeps Senatus and in accordance with the will of the Senate, I decree the Totoean Agenda to be official law in the Roman Empire! The Agenda is subject to amendment and change by GummyGuy and the people of Toto, such amendments will be voted on separately and passed as separate bills by the Senate." - Dracnoian, Emperor of Roma. Though the Agenda states that amendments can be added by Toto, any additions for the Roman version would first have to be voted on by its senate. Whether or not this will lead to an off-shoot of the Agenda is yet to be seen. Category:Sixth Era Category:Documents